Realidad
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: AU. Road to ninja... Sasuke sonrió ladinamente cuando entre la brisa se escuchó un susurro: "Te buscaré, y te traeré a la aldea bastardo. Te amo Sasuke" "Te espero Haruno, Te espero…" Contesto Sasuke al viento.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: "T"

**Numero de palabras: **

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: ¡H**ola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Y menos tampoco lo tengo al no terminar las demás historias que están en proceso. No tengo excusa, bueno si la tengo pero siempre me pasa lo mismo así que veo innecesario re-escribirlo. Soy sincera, pero la verdad es que soy una persona muy enfermiza y eso es lo que me friega a la hora de escribir, y mucho más pensar con coherencia. Les dejo este nuevo OS aunque, no sé si sea una historia muy original, pero espero y les guste, pues estoy realmente ansiosa por ver cuál será su aceptación por el escrito, debo mencionarles que solo llevo 30 minutos desde que lo escribí y pues no he tenido tiempo para ver si la coherencia de las ideas y la ortografía es buena. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

**Sumary:** Sasuke sonrió ladinamente cuando entre la brisa se escuchó un susurro: "Te buscaré, y te traeré a la aldea bastardo. Te amo Sasuke" "Te espero Haruno, Te espero…" Contesto Sasuke al viento.

* * *

**Realidad**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**

«Los escritores somos seres heridos. Por eso creamos otra realidad»

* * *

—AU Road to ninja—

—Porque necesariamente tiene que ser así, te he dicho que te amo, porque necesariamente tiene que ser una ilusión lo que yo siento por ti —Exclamó con decisión el de azabaches cabellos.

— Porque si no más sería una ilusión, tú me odias—Sollozo la mujer—No existes, tú no eres real— Repite con voz estrangulada.

—Por supuesto que soy real, Sakura— Hablo con voz calmada.

—No—Grito... la chica

—Yo soy Sasuke, acaso no me aprezco a Sasuke Uchiha—Y se hizo un silencio entre ambos. El sonrie.

—No actuas como el—Siguio —Entonces dime ¿Como actua el Sasuke de tu época— Pregunto el chico.

— Todo esto no esta bien, todo este mundo esta volteado, Hinata es tan ruda que asusta, Tsunade es tranquila, Los padres de naruto viven. Y tú...

—No te odio— Murmuro

—Te equivocas, el trato de matarme en más de una ocación—Mostro una sonrisa melancolica—El me odía— Y una lagrimas escurrieron por sus palidas mejillas—

—¿Por qué otra cosa crees que en este mundo tú estás obsesionado conmigo Sasuke-kun?

—Yo soy Sasuke… acaso ¿No me parezco a Sasuke Uchiha? —Y se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos personajes.

Y él sonrió de medio lado.

—No actúas como el—Siguió

—Entonces ¿Dime cómo actúa el Sasuke de tu época? ¿Cómo actúa el Sasuke de tu mundo? ¡Dímelo! Y te juro que actuare igual que el—Pidió el chico.

—Todo esto no está bien, esto solamente es una ilusión. Este mundo esta volteado, Hinata es tan ruda que asusta, ya no es la chica dulce y tímida de mi mundo, Tsunade-sama es tranquila, ya no es una loca borracha obsesionada con las apuestas, a Kiba les gustan los gatos, Neji es un pervertido, y no es más chico serio de mi mundo, Shikamaru es un idiota y no el chico más inteligente de nuestra generación y luego estás tú, bueno tú…—Titubeé

—No te odio—Susurro, sin despegar sus ojos ónix de los míos.

— ¡Te equivocas! Tú, me odias con toda tu alma podrida y retorcida. Trataste de matarme en más de una ocasión. —Mostro una sonrisa melancólica—Él me odia—Y unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas— El me odía— Y lagrimas de amargura escurrieron lentamente por toda su cara—  
Y está bien, ya que ¡Yo me enamore de esa persona!, ¡Me enamore de ese chico frio, déspota, imbécil e insensible! Que no existe más espacio en tu corazón más que tu venganza. Ni siquiera para Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, y mucho menos para mí. Solo eres un egocéntrico que solo piensa en sí mismo.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Amas a ese Sasuke? En lo personal lo considero un idiota—Bufo con fastidio el de azabaches cabellos. —

— ¡Pero yo me enamore de ese idiota insensible! —Exploto la chica— Si, ya sé que es un imbécil de mierda, pero ese fue el chico del que me enamore, y por ¡Kami! No puedo olvidar, he tratado y tratado, pero no lo puedo sacar de mi mente y corazón.

— ¡Pues yo te hare olvidarlo! — Grito el Uchiha menor— Te hare olvidar cada una de las cosas que te recuerden ese Sasuke Uchiha, para que te enamores de mí, para que solo pienses en mí y no en él.

La de ojos del color del jade lo observo con detenimiento, sopesando sus palabras.

¿Acaso él Sasuke Uchiha de esa dimensión haría olvidar al Uchiha de su época?

¡No, eso era imposible!

Ella no solo amaba el exterior, sino más bien quería restaurar su alma… Esa alma que sufrió demasiado, soportando una carga tan pesada a tan corta edad.

¡Amaba a ese Uchiha insensible!

¡Y que Kami la perdonara!

¡Jamás!

¡Jamás podría olvidarlo!

Lo amaba tal como era, con sus defectos y virtudes…

—Sakura— El chico de azabaches cabellos la saco de sus cavilaciones— Te amo— Hablo con decisión sin despegar sus ojos ónix de las gemas color jade de ella— Y hare lo que sea para que te enamores de mí.

La chica solo sintió como todo su corazón se aceleraba… Había estado esperando desde que tenía memoria esas simples palabras. Pero no de ese Sasuke, ella las esperaba del otro; de aquel que cuando amara lo hiciera con renuencia, ya que no estaría acostumbrado a demostrar lo que sintiese, pero que lo sentiría de todo corazón.

Y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando el chico la trajo con suma delicadeza hacia él en una irresistible invitación al pecado. Sakura se dejó llevar por aquel beso, se sentía como si besase al Uchiha de su época. La boca del Uchiha menor la cubría, en un beso cálido y sensual. La lengua de Sasuke le recorrió los labios, haciendo que la chica experimentara un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. El beso se empezó a tornar más violento a medida que pasaban los segundos, las manos del chico rápidamente se posaron en las caderas de la única chica del que el de verdad se sentía perdidamente enamorado, ninguna chica lo hacía sentirse igual; Y si fuere necesario, y aunque suene absurdo, se la arrebataría al Sasuke de otra dimensión. Sus lenguas danzaron en un baile completamente sensual, subiendo la temperatura unos cuantos grados.

Las manos de la pelirosa rápidamente se posaron en los sedosos cabellos azabaches del chico. Sus cuerpos se pegaron a un más si fuere posible.

Lentamente Sakura se separa del chico, y soltó un leve suspiro. Los labios de la chica estaban completamente rojos debido al beso, sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente sonrojadas. Y Sasuke no puedo verla más hermosa.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó Sakura— No debió pasar

—No te disculpes— Los dedos del chico le recorrieron sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Pero él me odia… me aborrece totalmente. –Sollozó Sakura –Se suponía que debía odiarlo. — Se suponía que tenía que hacerlo ¡Pero no pude! ¡No podré! ¡Nunca podré!

—Tranquila Sakura, tranquila. –la confortó Sasuke. –No te preocupes, algún día él también te amará— Y aunque Sasuke le hubiere dicho eso, lejos estaba de realmente desearlo. De hecho se alegró de eso.

Sakura suspiro.

—Oh, no lo creo. —Dijo —

—Entonces si él no te amara nunca olvídalo, ¡Olvidalo Sakura! —

— ¿Olvidarlo? No, jamás lo olvidare— Susurro la chica de rosados cabellos— Lo amo demasiado. Lo siento debo irme ya.

Sakura se separó por completo de Sasuke, pero cuando hubo caminado un tramo del camino sin voltear hacia el chico dijo:

—Lo lamento Sasuke, eres un buen chico, pero yo no te merezco, eres demasiado bueno para mí. Gracias… — Sin nada más que decir la chica de orbes esmeraldas se retiró del lugar dejando un profundo pesar en el menor de los Uchiha's.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Y se retiró también del lugar en el que había compartido aquellos momentos con Sakura.

"Te buscaré, y te traeré a la aldea bastardo. Te amo Sasuke" Dijo la chica al viento.

* * *

En otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha se había levantado con rapidez. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada debido al sueño.

— ¡QUE MIERDA HABIA SIDO ESO! — Se preguntó así mismo mientras recordaba lo último que había soñado.

¿Un beso? ¿De Sakura? ¿Por qué rayos soñaba esas estupideces? Y lo más importante ¿Ella lo rechazaba y el no hacía nada para impedirlo?

¿Porque esa escena de ella despidiéndose se le hacía vagamente conocida?

Ese gracias…

Sentía que le desangraban el corazón al Sasuke de ese sueño.

Negó con la cabeza alejando dichos pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar en tantas estupideces.

Salió de la guarida en la que se encontraban con el equipo taka, tal vez entrenar le sentaría bien. Cuando hubo salido del lugar, una brisa fresca lo envolvió por completo, en el aire se podía sentir un olor. Un olor que él conocía perfectamente bien, olía a **cerezas.**

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente cuando entre la brisa se escuchó un susurro:

"Te buscaré, y te traeré a la aldea bastardo. Te amo Sasuke"

"Te espero Haruno, Te espero…" Contesto Sasuke al viento.

* * *

…**FIN…**

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

**Mordiskitos**

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


End file.
